


While I Was Gone

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Love, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Smut, SnowHarry, Snowells, post 4x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: While away visiting Earth-2, Harry thought about what he wants most in his life. Now that he's back home on Earth-one, it's time to take the next step.





	While I Was Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I do Not OWN The Flash, because as I always state, Snowells would be happening. What I do own are any errors. 
> 
> 4x13 was so disappointing from a Snowells shippers point of view... No Harry!! Utter madness, though I suppose our handsome man has to visit his daughter some times...
> 
> Oh well, that just leaves the opportunity to write something about Harry's return, doesn't it and here's the result.

From her position sat on the edge of the main desk, Caitlin gave a little wave as the others filed out, all heading home for the night. "Good night, guys." She said watching their backs as they headed out and just before they disappeared around the corner from sight she noticed the way Iris was gripping Barry's hand, as if she was worried he'd suddenly disappear. Caitlin more than understood that feeling all too well. Turning her gaze back onto the only other person still left in the lab bar herself, her eyes found Harry, who was sat or rather was lounged back in the office chair a few feet to her left.

She swung her legs back and forth slightly and tilted her head as she regarded the man beside her. "So, I haven't had time to ask but how was your trip back to Earth-2?"

Harry shrugged, his lack of enthusiasm about the trip was clearly evident for her to see. "It was fine."

Caitlin nodded, not pushing for more of an explanation as to why it was just fine. "How is Jesse? Has she settled in with her team?"

"It seems to be working as well as expected."

"How are things between you both now?"

Again he shrugged. "We talked, things between us are good, better."

Caitlin rolled her eyes and looked away from him. "You're not very talkative tonight, are you?"

"No." His voice was low, gruff yet held a hint of amusement.

Looking back at him, if she was surprised by what she found, she hid it very well or at least she thought so, she hoped so because his eyes were trained on her or rather her legs, to be more precise. Caitlin could almost feel the heat of his gaze upon her bare skin and she swallowed with some difficulty. "You're... You're staring at my legs."

At her words, Harry flicked his gaze up to meet hers briefly before they dropped back down to continue with what he had been doing. "I am." His reply was so simple and to the point, obviously feeling no shame what so ever at being caught.

Oh.

"Oh okay." She said stupidly and silently she cursed at herself. Caitlin watched as he removed his glasses and threw them carelessly onto the console beside him before he wheeled his chair over until he was right in front of her. So close and Caitlin felt like she couldn't breath when his fingertips gently made contact with her ankle. Ever so slowly he trailed those talented fingers up her legs until he reached her knee, where with gentle hands he uncrossed her legs. "What... What are you doing?" She was slightly embarrassed by just how breathless she already was. "Harry?..."

Harry shrugged. "I'm just admiring your beautiful legs." He looked up at her, his eyes so blue were burning as his hands began to wander back down. "Do you want me to stop?"

Not being able to get the words out to reply, Caitlin shook her head, that was the last thing she wanted right now and she knew precisely why. This thing between them, this change that had transpired in their relationship over the last two months, all the comments, flirting, looks and touches had been all the warning she had needed to know that something was to eventually happen between them. It was never a matter of if, but when and now it seems that Harry had made the final step to decide that now was the perfect moment. And Caitlin couldn't find a single fault with his decision.

"I had a lot of time to think while I was gone."

Seriously, now he wanted to talk. "About what?" She asked and God, her breaths were ragged and he had barely touched her for heavens sake.

"You." His touch was feather light against her skin. "And about how much I want you."

"Oh..."

"Oh, indeed." He teased quietly.

"I-I missed you while you were gone." She whispered her confession into the quietness of the cortex, her eyes watching him.

Harry hummed as his hands removed her right heel, dropping it to the floor before his fingers massaged her aching feet. It felt so good after such a long day and a soft moan that was barely audible left her mouth but Harry caught it and he smiled as he switched his attentions to her other foot, lavishing the same treatment to it. A few moments went by before those hands of his left her feet to travel up, fingertips blazing a teasing trail across her skin and for Caitlin she didn't know where to look. Torn between focusing on his handsome face, those stunning azure eyes of his or watching those torturous hands as they pushed apart her knees before hooking under and pulling her to the very edge of the desk.

Caitlin's breath hitched when he reached the inside of her thighs, trailing higher and higher until he was there. On instinct she parted her thighs wider allowing him even more access as his hand disappears under her dress. His fingers hold purpose yet are light when they stroke against her through the already soaking wet lace of her underwear. Her teeth bite down on her lower lip and a whimper escapes from the back of her throat. "Harry..." Her voice sounds raw even to her own ears and her hands reach for him, wanting more, dragging him up from his chair and finally, she presses her mouth to his, her kiss all hot and needy. It almost seems backward to her to now be kissing him when his hand was already buried between her spread legs, touching her so intimately. Caitlin gasps against his mouth when he moves aside her panties to press one, then two long fingers inside of her. Harry's groan mingles with her whimpers at the feel of her, so wet, hot and tight and it makes him even more eager to be buried inside of her. His fingers move slowly, driving into her in a languid pace and he pulls back to look at her, watching her features as he pleasures her. She's so beautiful he thinks with her mouth partially open, her breathing uneven, eyes closed with her fingers twisted into his sweater. They stay like that for a few minutes more before he removes his fingers and he has to hold back a chuckle at the scowl that forms on her stunning face. Hooking his fingers under her panties, he draged them down her legs and throws them off to the side. Flashing her a devilish smile, he retook his seat, moved closer and buried his head between her legs.

A silent scream escaped Caitlin and it felt like everything around them faded away except for the man below her, doing wicked things to her with his mouth. Her breathing became even more ragged and her chest heaved and his fingers re-joined the fun as they got back to work inside of her with his mouth at her clit, tongue lavishing attention to the little sensitive bud. Before she knew it she was coming, falling over the edge, his name on her lips and her fingers tangled into his unruly hair. Caitlin's entire body trembled and it felt like she was burning from the inside out. She was vaguely aware of Harry moving away from her as she tried to catch her breath when suddenly he was in front of her. Those same hands that had just driven her to pleasure were now tenderly cupping her face, he leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers. She can taste herself on him when he slips his tongue between her lips to tangle with hers and Caitlin knows that this is far for over, that she wants, needs more. Dropping her hands from where they had rested at his shoulders twisted in his black sweater, she fumbles with his belt, shaking fingers undoing it and the zipper that comes after and just as her hand is about to slip in to touch him, he stops her, his hands covering hers.

His mouth hovers over hers, lips brushing slightly as she feels him shake his head. "No." Immediately Harry feels her tense and he realises just how that sounded, rushing to explain himself. "I don't... Not here, not on the desk in the lab."

Relief floods through her knowing that he hasn't changed his mind but also heat, because there is that voice again, so low and husky and it's one of her favourite things about him. Now that he's back, here in their intimate embrace, she doesn't want to let him go. "Come home with me?" She murmured her question quietly, pulling him closer, her lips teasing his.

"No." He repeats, his arms slipping around her and Caitlin automactially locks her legs around his waist which is good because he's then lifting her into his arms. "No, my rooms here."

And Caitlin nods her head still feeling slightly out of it from her climax, leaning down she kisses him as he starts to move them out of the lab, heading for his personal quarters. She knows that the time spent going to her apartment is precious time wasted that could be put to much better use here and that's exactly what they do.

After all, they've wasted enough time as it is dancing around their feelings, there was no reason to waste anymore now that they had both gotten what they wanted. Because after all, there is nothing more precious than time.

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Initially, when I was figuring out a post ep fic for 4x13, this wasn't at all what I had in mind but I couldn't get that out, the muse wasn't cooperating so instead, this is what we ended up with...
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated, either via comments or kudos. Stay tuned you lovely readers for more Snowells, as always more will be posted in the near future.


End file.
